custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/Wiki 2011 Prologue Part 1
Here it is - the official premiere of the beginning of Wiki 2011! (presented in Microsoft typing). WIKI 2011 A Starscream7 Story Date: April 8th, 2011 Location: The Custom Bionicles Wiki Marked number four on the Top 10 largest fanon wikis’, Custom Bionicles (CBW) is the largest BIONICLE wiki in existence – housing nearly 8000 articles, 1100 users and a day that would change Wikia forever. Our story begins with a user named ThatDevilGuy – nicknamed TDG. TDG is the leader of CBW’s first club … ThatDeviousClub. Sadly, more than half of its members were long inactive … and TDG looked back at the sorrow thoughts. “If there was a chance they would return”, he began, “that would be a miracle. We need these guys to build up the activity around here anyway – and the users we’ve got now aren’t going to be able to help out forever.” Meanwhile, I went over to one of the site’s interesting articles: Sarkanian. I left its creator, Baterra12102, a message on his blog post titled “Sarkanian upgrades!” “That sure is a work of art, you know” I said. “Well, six-thousand tons of protosteel and a big mouth full of a tooth memorabilia sure is going to catch an eye – more like eat the eye’s owner” replied Baterra. “I wonder if that thing were to ever come to life” I said. “I mean, a rampage in Manhattan or Chicago or somewhere like that that would be Godzilla-related would be pretty awesome.” “Well, some decades from now, we all might have the minds to make something like this in reality.” “Yeah right,” I said. “It’d be flat-down Jurassic Park if I did that to the Biomechanical Dinosaurs.” “Or it would be like Worm Food’s alien worm if I did it to Sarkanian” replied Baterra. Puzzled, I looked at Baterra and asked “Worm Food? You mean the Nitrome game?” “Well, Miniclip too – but you’ve got the hang of it” stated Baterra. Just than, another user joined the conversation – Toa Roden. “I bet you than Roden can make Sarkanian into Toa Roden-bones!” he said with a grin outside of his computer. “To tell you the truth,” began Baterra, “Roden would be Toa Roden-bones himself inside of Sarkanian.” Roden quickly replied. “It’s just one of those jokes, I don’t make them up much, though.” I quickly attempted joining back in the talking. “So Roden; how’s Bioniclepedia going?” “It’s going down … as in inactive down” he replied. “I mean, Bold Clone is really helping out a lot – but ever since WaterLord …” Baterra cut in. “You mean Tuma55.” “Yes,” said Toa Roden. “Ever since Tuma55 had made the WaterLord dupe and changed his characteristics so that we would suspect that he would be okay for a rollback, I guess that activity dropped a bit without him” “I think he wanted to be in the community to be as close as a staff member as possible,” I said. “I think that Adrian monk also said that somebody’s planning to take over Bioniclepedia.” “I heard” said Roden. “I’m guessing it’s Tuma55." “That’s why I said it in the first place” I said. “Hey – I’m going to go over to Bioniclepedia now actually. I think that I’m going to …” Suddenly, my comment was inserted randomly. I stared at my comment for three seconds – and than, in the blink of an eye, my comment was shown on my computer screen … followed by the screen going to CBW’s main page, than to my user page, to the Sarkanian page, Toa Roden’s and Baterra1202’s talk pages, and the BIONICLE: Universe (storyline) page. Afterwards, my computer screen went blue for five seconds – followed by the startling appearance of a green skull-like face concealing the entire screen, saying out loud and on the screen “YOU LOSE. EPIC FAIL.” Than, my computer exited out of all the windows. At this point, I unsteadily disregarded it, as I went to eat dinner. Yet I did wonder “What was that?” To Be Continued! '' So, what do you think so far? Characters so far '''Me' Baterra1202 Toa Roden ThatDevilGuy Adrian monk (mentioned) Bold Clone (mentioned) Tuma55/WaterLord (mentioned) "The Virus" (not mentioned by name) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 20:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Category:Blog posts